Super Mario Compact Disco
Super Mario Compact Disco est un album réalisé le 1er aout 1993 au Japon seulement. En 2009, il a été réalisé aux Etats-Unis via Itunes et Amazon en tant que téléchargement digital, et en 2011, Amazon réalisa des CD sur demande. Il contient des remix de musiques Super Mario, performées par les Ambassadeurs du Funk. Les paroles de certaines chansons évoquent Daisy et une de ces chansons a même été chantée par la princesse: Save Me (With Your Charm) (Sauve moi (Avec ton Charme)). Pistes Pistes qui référencent Daisy * Super Mario Land (piste 4) - Mario dit qu’il doit secourir Daisy. Les paroles indiquent de plus qu’il y a de l’amour entre les deux. * Radio Compact Disco 4 (piste 12) – C’est en fait un prologue dans lequel la prochaine chanson est introduite. Mario dit qu’il a secouru Daisy et qu’on devrait lui demander nous-même si on ne le croit pas. La chanson Save Me (With Your Charm) commence. * Save Me (With Your Charm) (piste 13) – Comme étant la suite de la piste 12, Daisy chante son sauvetage par Mario (ce qui reference Super Mario Land). C’est la seule chanson chantée par Daisy. Voir le prochain paragraphe pour plus d’informations. * Radio Compact Disco 5 (piste 14) - M.C. Mario dit “Elle est définitivement ma petite amie préférée” se référant à Daisy. * Super Mario USA (piste 16) - Mario mentionne Daisy: ** "Princesse Daisy, et Princesse Peach Well of course I've got a job for them each" (Alors bien sur j’ai un bouleau pour chacune d’elles) Save Me (With Your Charm) Comme dit, c’est la seule chanson chantée par Daisy. Elle commence: Yo! This is princess Daisy. You're listening to Super Mario Compact Disco. Kick it! La chanson montre clairement que Mario et Daisy s’aiment, ce qui est étrange car maintenant ils ne sont plus qu’amis. Daisy était certainement très reconnaissante envers Mario de l’avoir sauvée ainsi que Sarasaland. Il y a quelques erreurs dans les paroles par rapport au vrai jeu Super Mario Land: Rescue her, not maybe But yes from the Koopa Troopa Donkey Kong, Kinopio-yo Hammer Bros. on a mission of harm Save me with your charm Ces ennemis n’apparaissent pas dans Super Mario Land. Les Koopa Troopas sont remplacés par des Koopas explosifs, mais Donkey Kong et hammer bros (Frère Marto) n’apparaissent pas du tout. Kinopio est le nom japonais pour Toad, qui n’apparait pas non plus. Et la question se pose également de savoir pourquoi il a été listé comme ennemi. Paroles Yo, this is Princess Daisy (Yo! C’est la princesse Daisy,) You're listening to Super Mario Compact Disco (Vous écoutez Super Mario Compact Disco…) Kick it Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Yes, this is Mario Land (Oui, voici Mario Land) Super Mario the hero and there is Daisy (Super Mario le héros et il ya Daisy) A fine young lady (Une jolie jeune dame) Rescue her, not maybe (La sauver, peut-être pas) But yes from the Koopa Troopa (Mais oui des Koopa Troopas) Donkey Kong, Kinopio-yo (Donkey Kong, Kinopio-yo) Hammer Bros. on a mission of harm (Frère Marto, sur une mission dangereuse) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Inside pipes, triple heights (Dans les tuyaux, triple sauts) To rescue me from parasites (Pour me sauver des parasites) It's annoying so he destroys them (C’est ennuyeux donc il les détruit) Drops the shell and kicks them into coins (Tombe la carapace et les change en pieces) Then he chills (Puis il s’inquiète) Leaves them ill (Les quitte malades) Picks up Daisy (Récupère Daisy) The fine young lady (La jolie jeune dame) No one can do me no harm (Personne ne peut me faire de mal) 'Cause Mario's got the charm (Car Mario a le charme) Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Save me with your charm (Sauve moi avec ton charme) Oh, Mario Oh Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Through the trees, oceans, and woods (Au travers des arbres, océans et bois) I know he'd save me if he could (Je sais qu’il me sauverait s’il le pouvait) He's the man of my dreams (Il est l’homme de mes rêves) True love... at least it seems (Amour vrai… Enfin on dirait) If he lost his final life (S’il a perdu sa dernière vie) I'm so scared I won't be his wife (J’ai tellement peur je ne serai pas sa femme) I feel so safe within his arms (Je me sens tellement en sécurité dans ses bras) Oh Mario, save me with your charm (Oh Mario sauve moi avec ton charme) Oh, Mario Oh Save me with your charm Save me with your charm (Mario) Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Save me with your charm Oh Oh Vidéo En complément * Save Me (With Your Charm) a été écrite par Simon Harris. * La chanteuse de cette chanson était Melissa Beckford. Category:Références externes